Inside April Showers, Ship Happens
by JoJo30
Summary: Max and 99 encounter a mysterious black cloud that takes them on an epic journey.


Inside April Showers, Ship Happens   
  
(R - Drama/Humor/Language)  
  
  
  
"Aw, 99, come on . . ."  
"Oh, Max. Every time we get on a sailboat something terrible happens."  
"It's not a sailboat. And that's why they want us to test it."  
"Very funny."  
Max looked deeply into those beautiful blue eyes and used one of her oldest tactics.  
"P-l-e-a-s-e, 99?" He begged, sliding his arms around her neck and nibbling her ear.  
99 gave him a narrow-eyed look, knowing she was beaten. "All right," She sighed. "What do they want us to do?"   
"They're going to drop us in the North Atlantic . . ."  
"Max, it's going to be cold out there."  
"We'll have everything we need to keep warm and dry . . ."  
"In a raft."   
"Yes."  
"Then?"  
"We drift for about 24 hours and test the gear. 99, we're the only two Control agents who have been adrift and lost in the ocean."  
"Shouldn't they be sending someone who doesn't know what they're doing?"  
"Well . . ." Max gave 99 an embarrassed look. "They are." He leaned closer to her. "Look at it this way, think of all the fun we can have."  
"Max, what are you talking about? What fun could we possibly have floating around in the middle of the ocean?"  
Max grinned.  
99 groaned and rolled her eyes.  
  
********  
  
99 shivered in the light, misting rain.   
"How did I ever let you talk me into this?" She asked, clutching the sides of the tiny craft with on hand as it rocked in the slight current.   
"Take it easy, Sweetheart."  
"I should have stayed with the twins at Larabee's."  
"Are you getting seasick? You never have before."  
"No, I . . ." She stopped at the mist turned into a steady rain.  
"Oh, great." She watched as Max struggled to pull something from under the seats.  
"What are you doing?"  
"Getting the tarp. Give me a hand."  
"It looks like one of those pop-up tents," 99 commented as she help him drag it out.  
"It is, I think. Let's set it up."  
"I guess this isn't too bad," 99 said. "What else have we got in here?"  
"Food, water, oars . . ." He paused and looked at 99 with trepidation. " . . . a sail. Sorry about that."  
"I guess it would have to be part of the equipment."   
"We're in pretty good shape. Hey, look, it even has a window." He said He pulled on a zipper that revealed a 12" x 12" screened window.  
99 looked out and frowned.  
"What's that?" 99 asked suspiciously, pointing.  
"What?"  
"It's that black cloud!"  
"Black cloud?"  
"The one from Hawaii."  
"I know what cloud you're talking about. Don't be ridiculous."   
"I am not being ridiculous. Take a look for yourself."  
"It can't be!" He said, staring.  
"Max, it's getting closer."  
The wind picked up and rocked the boat even more than it already was.  
She threw her arms around him. "Here we go again."   
They clung frantically to each other as the boat rose and fell, almost capsizing. Then, as before, the rain and shrieking wind stopped as quickly as it had started.  
Max and 99 rolled back the canvas cover. The morning sky was clear and bright. The sea breeze was cold. Max and 99 looked at each other.  
"Nuclear war, you think?" Max asked, concerned.  
"No . . ." 99 shook her head. "I don't think so. It wasn't that before."  
"Let's try the scanner," Max said. He tried every frequency . . . nothing.  
"Let me try something, Max."  
"Don't you think we should wait until we figure out what's going on, 99?"  
"No, Max," 99 said, squeezing her nose in a perfect imitation of their beloved Chief.   
"Then what do you want to do?" Max asked.  
"Try the top secret Control frequency."  
Max winced. "Okay . . . go for it."  
It was strictly forbidden to use this frequency except in the case of nuclear war. If they got through, and there was no problem, they would be in trouble. There was no response.  
"I don't like this. Remember what happened the last time we saw that cloud?"  
"It can't be the same cloud, 99, that was the other side of the world. How could it possibly get way over here?"   
"And how could it still be around?"  
"Hey, look!" He interrupted, pointing. "A ship! They're headed right toward us." He rummaged through the survival kit and came up with a flare gun.  
"Uh-oh," 99 thought. She winced and closed her eyes.  
But Max got off a perfect shot. A moment later, someone onboard the ship fired in response.  
"They see us!"  
"Thank God," 99 said, opening her eyes.  
The ship slowed to a stop not too far away. A boat was lowered and headed toward them.  
99 picked up the binoculars. When she lowered the glasses, her face was drained of color.  
"99? What's the matter?"  
99 gave him a look.  
At that moment, the lifeboat pulled alongside.  
"Ahoy!" A young man with a British accent said.  
"Ahoy back," Max said.   
"You're lucky we saw you, Sir. How did you get way out here?"  
"Our yacht capsized," Max quickly lied. "We've been drifting about twenty-four hours."  
The young man helped them aboard and, taking their boat in tow, headed toward the ship. After a short conversation with the man, Max turned say something to 99, but was stopped by the look on her face. Now he was really concerned.  
"What?" He asked quietly, touching her shoulder.  
"No, no, no, no, no, no, no . . ." She said. She spoke softly, so the young man couldn't hear.  
Max was completely confused. 99 handed him the binoculars and motioned for him to look. Max shrugged and took a really close look at the ship for the first time.  
"Oh, boy . . ." He said under his breath.  
He now understood what was upsetting her.  
The ship that pulled them from the sea? Had rescued them from certain death?  
The RMS Titanic.   
  
********  
  
Max and 99 stepped onto the deck of the Titanic on the Boat Deck where they were greeted by Second Officer Charles Lighttoller. Max elaborated on his silly saga as to why they were adrift in the North Atlantic and added that he wanted to telegraph his son and daughter to let them know they were okay. Then, feigning humiliation, Max told him that they had lost their money when the yacht sank. Could they possibly work something out? Officer Lighttoller told them they could put everything on account and reimburse the line when they reached New York. The most important thing at this point was to get them warm. Purser McElroy took them to one of the ship's stores to get clothes and other essentials. Then he took them to one of the few empty staterooms in first class. Max thanked him and closed the door. 99 immediately started talking.  
"Max, how are Zack and Maxine going to meet us at the dock? And how are we going to pay for all this?" 99 asked, pointing to the pile of clothing and bath articles.   
Max stared at her. "99, are you all right? You didn't whack your head, did you? You do know the twins haven't been born yet, don't you?"  
"Uhhh . . . neither have we, Love," 99 said, struggling to hide a grin.   
Max laughed and kissed her on the cheek.  
"I would venture to guess we don't have to worry about how much we spend, right?"  
Max shook his head ruefully. "By Monday afternoon, The White Star Line is going to have a lot more to worry about than how much money we owe."  
She picked up one of the dresses. "Do I have to wear this? It's so out of style."  
"Not for now it isn't. 99? Do you know what day it is?"  
"No, I don't. Let's change and go up on deck."  
"Okay."   
  
One hour later . . .   
  
Max adjusted the bowler hat on his head and turned to look at his reflection in the mirror. The hat added just the right amount of ambiance to the black tux, white shirt and tie. He picked up a walking stick and twirled it in his fingers.  
"Hmmm . . ." He bowed to himself in the mirror.  
"Max?"  
Max turned.  
"Madam!" He exclaimed, pointing the walking stick at her. "Who are you and how did you get into my stateroom?"  
"Through the porthole. How do I look? Was blue the right color?" (I'm no fashion expert, so let's say 99's dress is similar to Rose's burgundy one in "Titanic".)  
Max let out a long, slow whistle. "99 . . . you're beautiful!"  
99 smiled. "You don't look so bad yourself, Sir."  
Max held out his arm. "Shall we, Fair Lady?"  
99 curtsied. "It would be my pleasure, Sir."  
Soon they were up on deck, walking arm in arm among the other passengers as if they belonged there. A schedule of events sat on a stand outside the entrance to the Grand Staircase. It informed the passengers of the fun activities for today - Saturday, April 13th 1912.  
"I don't like this," 99 said.  
"Don't worry, 99," Max said brightly. "The Titanic is unsinkable."  
99 gave him one of her classic looks. "Unsinkable . . . right. Tell me another fairy story, Max," she whispered.   
"I've always wished I could see this magnificent ship. Haven't you?"  
99 reluctantly nodded in agreement.  
"Let's look around a bit and then get something to eat."  
A crew member opened the door and they walked toward the Grand Staircase. As they strolled along, Max said, "99, you look so . . . gilded."  
"Gilded?" 99 frowned at him. "Oh, very funny, Max."  
They stopped at the top of the Grand Staircase to check the time (11:30 AM). They stood for a long time, just staring at the clock, 'Honor and Glory Crowning Time.' One of the ship's officers stopped to greet them.  
"Beautiful, isn't it?" He asked.  
"It certainly is," 99 agreed.  
Max turned to the officer, "It's incredible . . ." He stopped when he realized who he was talking to. It was First Officer William Murdoch. Max was stunned. 99 knew Max admired First Officer Murdoch, even though he was supposedly directly responsible for the Titanic hitting the iceberg. Max vehemently opposed this assertion, saying that the man had done exactly what he was supposed to do.   
"Officer Murdoch. It's an honor, Sir," Max said, shaking his hand. "I'm Maxwell Smart."  
"I'm glad to meet you, Mr. Smart."  
"This is my wife, Ernestine."  
Officer Murdoch bowed to 99. "A pleasure, I'm sure . . ." He paused. "Oh, of course! You're the couple that was picked up in the lifeboat. Welcome aboard. If I can do anything, just ask."  
"Thank-you," 99 said.  
Officer Murdoch nodded, then continued down the stairs and out on deck.  
"Wow . . . I shook his hand! 99, if I was allowed to change history, just one time, I'd save his life tomorrow night, so he wouldn't be blamed."  
99 put a hand on Max's shoulder. "I know, Love, I know."  
Max sighed. "Come on, Ernestine, let's get something to eat."  
"Ernestine?"  
Max shrugged. "It was the first thing that came to mind."   
"Lovely."  
They continued their walk and ended up in the Palm Court, where they gorged on fancy foods.  
"I didn't realize how hungry I was," 99 said.  
She looked up and stopped eating. She reached over and took Max's hand.  
"Max, guess who just walked in?"  
"Who?"  
"Thomas Andrews."  
"Where?"  
"He's coming this way."  
Thomas Andrews, the designer and builder of the Titanic, stopped at the Smart's table.  
"Good afternoon. Mr. & Mrs. Smart?"  
Max stood up and shook his hand. "Yes. Good afternoon, Mr. Andrews."  
"You know me?"  
"Who doesn't know the architect this magnificent ship? It's beautiful."   
"Thank you. I just wanted to check on you. Are you all right? The Captain told me you were pulled from the ocean."  
"We're just fine, thank you," Max replied. "We got a bit off course and our yacht developed a leak, so we took to the lifeboat. We were just about to give up hope when you came along."  
"It's strange that we hadn't heard of anyone being lost at sea," Mr. Andrews looked puzzled. "We have the newest and finest Marconi instruments aboard."   
"We didn't tell anyone we were going," 99 said.   
"It was stupid thing to do, but we've been trying for several years to get some time alone. So, we decided to take a second honeymoon." He gave 99 a seductive wink.  
"Oh, Max!" 99 said shyly, looking away.  
Thomas Andrews smiled. "I see. Well, I agree it was an ill-advised idea, but you're completely safe here. Please, enjoy the rest of your cruise."  
"Thanks," Max said.  
After Thomas Andrews walked away, Max turned to 99. "Oh, Max!" He mimicked, blinking his eyes rapidly.  
"What?"  
"You looked so shy, innocent and embarrassed, my dear."  
99 shrugged. "We have to make it look good. In this day and age women are, to say the least, not very assertive."  
"Really?" Max said, smiling. "Hmmmm . . ."  
"What?"  
"Oh, I was just thinking how great it's going to be," Max said.  
"How great what's going to be?" 99 questioned.  
"Being able to order you around," He said, taking a sip of wine.  
99 gave him a warning glance. "Look, Buddy, we may be in 1912, but I'm still a liberated woman. So don't give me any flack, 86."  
Max choked on the wine. "Shhhh!! Don't call me 86, 99!" He whispered.  
99 folded her arms, sat back in her chair and looked at him. He realized his slip of the tongue.  
"Uhhh . . . Let's go for a walk," He said cheerfully, changing the subject.  
  
*********  
  
Max awoke to find himself alone. He fumbled for his watch on the nightstand and saw it was well past three in the morning. He got up, threw on a coat and went out on deck. He found 99 leaning against the rail, staring out into the darkness. He approached her carefully. He didn't want to end up flying over the rail.  
"Sweetheart?" He asked softly. "Are you okay?"  
99 answered him without turning. "I'm fine, Love."  
He leaned against the rail next to her and took her hand.  
"What'cha doing? There's not much to see."  
"Just thinking. Max, I know I sound like a broken record, but how are we going to handle tomorrow night?"  
"I think I'll just take the boat and try to get out of here with no one seeing me."   
"Where is it?" 99 asked.  
"It's tied up on the starboard bow. I'll wait until most of the boats are gone, then I'll hook it up to one of the davits."   
99 suddenly frowned. "Wait a minute . . . what do you mean 'I'll wait'? Where will I be?"  
Max dreaded her response. "You're going to be in one of the lifeboats."  
99 grabbed him by the shoulders and looked him squarely in the eye.  
"No!" She said angrily. "What happens if we were separated when our friendly storm comes back?" She shook him. "No, Max. We stick together."  
"Gee, I never thought about that. You're right."   
"It would be so easy for us to get separated tomorrow night. We'll have to be careful." She shivered. "Let's go back, I'm getting cold."  
"I've got an idea that'll warm you up," Max grinned seductively.   
99 smiled back. "You do, huh?"  
Max leaned over and kissed her. She put her arms around his neck and returned the kiss.  
When they were back in their stateroom, 99 pointed out the elegance of the ship's carpeting and ornate light fixtures.  
"What a shame. All of this will be gone by this time tomorrow night."   
"But it wasn't Murdoch's fault," Max reiterated as they got back into bed. "The lookouts didn't have binoculars, the ship just didn't respond the way it was supposed to . . ."  
"Was it the speed? Or maybe the fire that's smoldering in the forward coal bunker . . ." 99 replied.  
"I forgot about that. 99 . . . what if the cloud doesn't come back?"  
"We'll stick with the life boats and head toward the Carpathia, I guess."  
Max sighed. "But what about the people in the water? We've got a moral problem here."  
"We probably shouldn't save anybody who wasn't saved before," 99 said sadly. "But if it comes down to it . . ."  
"How are we going to tell who's who, 99? We know some of them, but . . ."  
"How am I supposed to know!" 99 cried, visibly upset.  
Max wiped the tears from her eyes, then pulled her into his arms and kissed her. A long, deep, passionate kiss, that, for the moment, made her forget where they were. She wrapped herself around him and fervently kissed him back.   
"This will be a night to remember," Max whispered, kissing her everywhere he could.  
99 caught the significance of his words. "Oh, Max . . ." She sighed.  
He loved the way she said that.  
  
**********  
  
Max and 99 went to the Sunday morning church services lead by Captain Smith, then took a walk to find their boat. They found it with little difficulty and made a mental note where it was. The rest of the day was spent eating glutinously and talking to the other passengers. They went to their room in the early afternoon, changed, then went for a work out in the gym. Included in the workout equipment was a strange device called a mechanical camel. Since neither of them could figure out exactly what it was supposed to do, they stuck to the bicycles and weights. After their workout, they decided to split up for a bit and talk to the different people on the ship. 99 hooked up with Maggie Brown, a loud and boisterous woman who wasn't above telling off color jokes. Max, to his ultimate delight, spent most of the afternoon exploring the ship with First Officer Will Murdoch, who took him on the bridge and introduced him to several of the crew, including Captain Smith and Fifth Officer Lowe. The Captain went back to his cabin to work, but Officer Lowe joined them for a turn on deck.  
Just before dinner, Max and 99 met back in their stateroom to change for dinner. Max was exhilarated, and talked excitedly about his afternoon with the first officer and told her about his tour of the ship.  
"I know pretty much where everything is in case of an emergency," Max said.  
99 looked at him strangely.  
"I didn't mean it as a joke, Sweetheart," He said seriously. "We need a place to meet if we get separated."  
"I agree. Where?"  
"Starboard bow, 1:30. Even if it's underwater. Understand?" Max said sternly, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Even if it's under water. Starboard bow. 1:30. Got it?"  
"Got it."  
They left the room and stopped at the rail in front of the gym, watching the sunset. It sent dazzling hues over the ship's bow and sparkled off the water. As they watched, a couple seated themselves in the deck chairs behind them and started a conversation.  
"Well, everything's set," The woman whispered loudly. "We've loosened enough rivets, I think, to give them a good scare. The bow will fill with water, she'll limp into New York two or three days late," She grinned. "Kaos will be pleased. If it goes as well as we hope, they can easily buy the ship for a low price and we'll be able to distribute stolen classified information to all parts of the world."  
Max and 99 looked at each other in surprise.  
"Max, Kaos . . ."  
Max pulled her into a kiss, cutting off her words. The couple in the deck chairs looked up, noticed their lip lock, and chuckled to themselves. Max held 99 close, and in the passionate kiss, until he heard the couple get up and walk slowly away.  
"Damn, Max . . . what are you trying to do to me?" She asked breathlessly.  
"Keep you quiet. You didn't want them to hear you, did you?"  
"No. Sorry about that, Max."  
"What do you make of that?"  
99 stood thinking. "Max," She said softly. "I . . ." Her words were cut off as a pistol forced it's way between them.  
"Having a nice cruise?" The man asked.  
"Wonderful," Max said, with an air of nonchalance. "How about you?"  
"We're having a wonderful time."  
"That's good to know."  
"And what you know is going to cost you. Who are you with?" The woman asked.  
Max gave him a peculiar look. "My wife."  
"No, dummy. What organization? Only another spy would know about Kaos."  
"Chaos?" Max pretended to look puzzled. "Is something chaotic?"  
"Very funny," The man said. "Come with us, please."  
At that moment, 99 saw Officer Murdoch come from the doorway of the gym.   
"Officer Murdoch!" 99 called out, smiling and waving.  
The Kaos agent quickly hid his gun and they both hurried away, fearful of blowing their cover.  
"Good evening, Max . . . Mrs. Smart," He smiled and bowed slightly. "How are you this evening?"  
"Wonderful," 99 replied, taking Max's arm. "We were just about to get ready for dinner."  
"What's with your friends?"  
"We just met them," Max said. "I guess they don't want to miss dinner. Will you be there?"  
"I go on watch at 10:00, I thought I'd catch a nap."  
"See you later then," Max said.  
Officer Murdoch nodded and continued on his way.  
"Whew, that was a close one," 99 said. "What are we going to do?"  
Max didn't answer. He was leaning against the rail, watching Officer Murdoch walk away.  
"Max?"  
"Huh?"  
"The Kaos agents . . ."  
"Uh-huh . . ."  
"Max, what's wrong?" She asked.  
Out of the blue, she understood. She slipped her arm through his and gave his hand a squeeze.  
"Check the rivets," Max replied.  
"What?" 99 asked.  
"We have to check the rivets."  
"Max, we can't go down there tonight."  
"We'll go after dinner," Max said, finally turning back to her. "It'll only take a few minutes. I can go alone, if you like."  
"I don't like," 99 replied. "I'm coming with you."  
"Good. I'm glad. I don't want to go alone." He put his arms around her and hugged her.  
"Hey, 99, I forgot to tell you. Look at this . . ." He said, abruptly changing the subject and pulling a card from his pocket. "We're sitting at the Captain's table!"  
99 smiled at him. "That's nice, Love. Let's go."  
"Okay," Max said.  
When they got to the dining room, they found their dinner companions included J. Bruce Ismay, President of The White Star Line, John Jacob Astor, the richest man in the world and his wife Madeline, and Thomas Andrews. 99 was pleased to see that Maggie Brown was seated next to her and soon the two women were deep in a conversation about women's rights. Max took a sip of Champaign and looked at all the affluent people seated in the first class dining room. They were the cream of international society. In this time before radio, movies and television, the most 'popular' people were the 'high society', the 'rich and famous'. He shook his head to himself. Most of these people had grown up with silver spoons in their mouths, never having to worry about where their next meal came from. They were in for the biggest shock of their lives.  
"Mr. Smart?" Thomas Andrews interrupted Max's thoughts.  
"Yes, Mr. Andrews?"  
"How is your stateroom?"  
"It's beautiful," Max replied.  
"Any problems?"  
"None that I can see, we've been very comfortable. I do have a question though," Max said.  
"What's that?"  
Max leaned closer so no one else could hear. "When we were walking on deck today, we noticed the lifeboats. Pardon my ignorance, but it seems to me there aren't there enough lifeboats for everyone on board."  
Mr. Andrews looked Max straight in the eye. "There aren't. There were supposed to be two rows, but they thought it would make the deck look too crowded, so they took them out. Fortunately, this ship is virtually unsinkable."   
"So you're saying that if this ship were, Heaven forbid, to sink, not everyone would get off?"  
"Half would have no seat."  
"Who was the 'they' that came up with that brilliant plan?"   
Thomas Andrews gave Bruce Ismay a quick look.  
"I get it . . ." Max said.  
Mr. Andrews nodded. "Mr. Smart, you seem very interested in this ship."  
"I love mechanical things," Max says. "My wife may tell you different, but I'm pretty handy when it comes to fixing things."  
99 choked on her water. "Breaking things you mean," she kidded.  
"Yeah, yeah . . ." Max said, waving her off.  
99 smiled at Max. He gave her a wink.  
"How long have you been married, Honey?" Maggie Brown asked 99.  
"Eighteen years. This trip is our second honeymoon." She hated lying.   
"Honeymooners! How sweet!" She raised her glass. "May you have many more!"  
"Cheers!" The table responded.  
Max and 99 looked at each other, their eyes reading each other's thoughts perfectly. All too soon, many of these people would be gone.  
The orchestra had been playing all through dinner, but now everyone got up to dance. Max held out his hand to 99 and they joined the others on the dance floor. The orchestra was playing one of 99's favorite classical compositions . . . "The Nutcracker Waltz" by Peter Llyich Tchaikovsky. Max held 99 close as they danced slowly to the music. They forgot where and when they were as they became completely absorbed in the music . . . and each other.  
All too soon, it was late and everyone began to head back to their staterooms. Max glanced at his watch.  
"Let's change and check that forward compartment. I want to see what those Kaos agents were up to."  
"Are we going to have enough time?"  
"It's 10:00. No problem."  
They changed and headed below decks. Even though Max knew where he was going, it took them longer than he thought. First, they had to make their way down to the Tank Top and through the number six boiler room. After that, they went down fireman's passage until, finally, they found the cargo hold. 99 looked at her watch, it was 11:00. She had never been so scared in her life.  
"Max, please, hurry."  
Max was mesmerized by the starboard bow of the cargo hold.  
"Look at these rivets, 99! Hundreds and hundreds of them are loose! I can't even see or count them all," He counted as many as he could see.  
"Good, Lord!" He whispered, pulling her close. "Look at this. They must have spent the entire cruse down here."  
99's eyes suddenly got wide. "Max . . ." She whispered.  
He turned to her, still whispering. "All they wanted to do was cause a bit of water damage . . ."  
". . . then the burg grazed the ship," 99 concluded.  
He ran his hand along the bulkhead. "Right along here." He turned back to her. "Do you think . . ."   
"Do you think what?" A different voice responded.  
Max and 99 turned around and found themselves face to face with the man from that afternoon, holding a gun.  
"I knew there was something suspicious about you, but my partner thought I was imagining things," He motioned with the gun, "Come on. I know a place to keep you quiet. But first, who do you work for?"  
"Control," Max said, knowing full well the man would never know who or what he was talking about . . . Control had not yet been formed as a deterrent to Kaos.  
"Control?" He paused for a moment, then chuckled. "Ha-ha, very funny."  
"Yeah, ha-ha," Max said.  
"You must be with some American intelligence organization. If you don't want to tell me, fine. Come with me, if you please.".  
Max and 99 reluctantly went with him.  
"Stop." The Kaos agent stopped in front of a small hatchway and opened it. It was a small storage locker, full of the tools the stokers used to clean and repair their equipment.  
He motioned with his gun. "Consider this your new stateroom."  
Max peered into the room. "Gee . . . no thanks. Our room is just fine. Besides, it's past our bedtime."  
"Don't play games with me. Get in there. Or I'll shoot you and drag you in."  
Max and 99 entered the room. As the Kaos agent went to shut the door, Max put up a hand.  
"May I ask a question?"  
"What is it?"   
"How much of our conversation did you hear?"  
"What difference does that make?"  
"Call me nosy."  
The man laughed. "Your nosiness has cost you," He shrugged. "If you're so interested . . . none of it. I just happened to come down here to check our work and saw you. Too bad."  
"Yeah, too bad," Max echoed.  
"Bye, bye!" He said out as he closed the door and slammed latch in place. "It was a pleasure meeting you."  
"Good God, Max, what are we going do? We're gonna die in here, plunging to the depths of the ocean!!!"  
"Take it easy, 99." Max pulled on a cord and light illuminated the room. He found some rope and handed it to 99. He searched a bit and found what he was looking for - an ax. He picked it up, hefted it, then took a couple of lazy swings.   
"Max, it's 11:30!!! " 99 screamed.  
"I KNOW!" Max shouted back at her.  
He centered his attention on the door. He raised the ax above his head and was about to take a swing, when he realized something. He lowered the ax and laughed.  
"What a stupid idiot," He said, putting the ax in his belt.  
"I can't imagine what could be funny!!!" 99 raged. "We're about to die!"  
"Cool it, Sweetheart. If we die, it won't be in here," Max said calmly. He reached over and pushed down on the large, steel door latch. It popped up and Max easily pulled the door open. He looked back at 99.  
99 gave him a sick smile. "Sorry about that."  
Max smiled and gave her a wink.  
They stepped out and raced towards the stairwell. When they reached G Deck, they felt the ship beneath them shudder. Below, the starboard bow of the Titanic scraped against the iceberg. As the steel plates buckled, the rivets popped and water began pouring into the cargo hold, filling it in a matter of minutes.  
They stopped near the entrance to the Post Office to catch their breath, then started up the stairwell again. Ahead of them the postal workers were struggling valiantly to get the heavy sacks of mail up the stairs. As they passed them, Max grabbed a sack of mail and slung it over his shoulder. 99, leading, turned to look back and saw the water swirling up the stairwell at an alarming rate.  
"Look out!" She screamed.  
The wall of water reached out and engulfed Max and the postal workers, dragging them under.  
"MAX!!" 99 shrieked and dove into the water. She frantically reached out, searching for him in the swirling water. Suddenly, astonishingly, she saw him and grabbed his belt. Swimming as hard as she could, 99 tried desperately to get them back to the stairwell. Her grip on Max was weakening.  
"Please, God," She prayed.  
Suddenly, a miracle occurred. The water changed course and receded enough for them to get their footing. They slogged their way back to the stairwell and wearily staggered up to the next deck.  
"Thanks, 99," Max said, his hands on his knees, taking deep breaths. "I was all turned around . . . couldn't find anything to grab on to."  
"Don't thank me, thank God. I was losing my grip on you," 99 gasped.  
Max seized her arm in a tight grip. "If you ever do a foolish thing like that again, I'll . . ."  
99 ignored his outburst and touched his face. "Are you okay?" She asked calmly.  
"Yes, yes," He said, putting his arms around her. "Where are the postal guys?"  
99 said nothing, she just hugged him.  
"Oh, shit . . ." Max said.  
"I thought I'd lost you." 99 burst into tears.  
Max grabbed her hands. "99, don't cry," he said. "I need you. Let's tie ourselves together. Than we won't lose each other."  
"All right. Oh, Max, those poor men."  
"I know," Max said despondently.   
They tied the rope around their waists, leaving about three feet between them. The water was lapping at their feet again, so they started up the stairs. They stopped when they reached the Squash Court on F Deck. Without warning, a wall of water surged through the doorway and engulfed them. They were carried along with the current until they came to another stairwell. Max grabbed hold of the rail and the rope brought 99 to a brutal halt as she was about to go by. Max pulled her close and they staggered up the stairs to the next deck . . . only to find the gate locked with a chain and padlock.  
"They really did lock some of the gates. What are we going to do, Max?"  
Max shook his head in disgust. "Let's see what this baby will do," He said, pulling the ax out of his belt.  
99 glanced down the stairwell at the rapidly rising water. Chairs, paper and pieces of wood bobbed along in the current. She was appalled when several bodies drifted by.  
"Max . . ."  
"Huh?"  
"I'm beginning to see a lot more than water and chairs floating by."  
"What else are you seeing?" Max asked, preoccupied with the chain and padlock.  
"Bodies."  
Max turned to her in surprise. "Bodies?"  
"Bodies. You better hurry, Max, that water is rising fast."  
Max nodded and raised the ax over his head. He smashed it down on the chain with all the power he could muster and broke the chain in half. As they pried the gate open, the water overwhelmed them. It pushed them across the hallway and slammed them into the wall next to the stairwell, pinning them there.  
"Max!"  
"Grab my hand!" Max yelled, reaching out. "Got it? Is that better?"  
"NO!"  
"99, don't tell me you're not holding my hand."  
"I'm not holding your hand, Max!"  
"I asked you not to tell me that!"  
Max released the hand. To their ultimate horror, the body of a woman bobbed to the surface and was drawn away by the current.  
Both Max and 99 paled, and Max's stomach did a slow roll.  
Swallowing hard and regaining a measure of control, Max yelled to 99. "Put your arms around my waist!"   
99 grasped him tightly around the waist. Max gave her a quick kiss on the forehead.  
"I love you," He said. She nodded back.  
He reached around and grasped the railing. Struggling in the rapidly rising water, Max used every bit of strength he had to drag them up the stairs. There was water on this level too, but it wasn't as deep, and they were able to trudge up two more decks, coming out near the number two hatch.  
"Horrible, horrible . . ." Max said softly, leaning against the wall with his eyes closed. 99 leaned against him. They put their arms around each other and stayed that way for a moment.  
It was getting crowded in the hallways in Third Class. People were out of their rooms, wandering the halls in their robes, trying to find out what was going on. A couple from Germany ventured down one level and came back, yelling that the lower decks were full of water . . . and it was rising.  
99 listened as the couple, in rapid German, warned the other passengers about the rising water below.  
"They're getting the message," 99 said. "We better get going, Max. Are you okay?"  
"Yeah, I think so."   
A half hour later, Max and 99 finally reached the Boat Deck. The scene was surreal. A number of people standing near the door gave the soggy couple a cursory glance, but they were far more interested in the ice that littered the deck. Others were just standing around aimlessly, chatting and watching with indifference as the crew wrestled with the ropes and davits holding the lifeboats.   
"Max . . . we have to go back to the room and get a few things," 99 said, pulling on his arm.  
"Okay. But remember, we have something no one else has."  
"What's that?"  
"The whole story. We know what's going to happen, and when. They don't know how serious it is yet."  
99 was beginning to panic. "Max . . . Please!"  
"All right, Sweetheart, but be calm."  
"Okay, Love . . ."  
As Max and 99 walked to their stateroom, they passed Captain Smith, who was deep in a conversation with Thomas Andrews and J. Bruce Ismay. 99 nudged Max and pointed towards them. They ventured close enough to hear part of the conversation. It looked and sounded as if Andrews and Ismay were doing most of the talking . . . The Captain just stood there, as if he were in shock.   
When they got to their cabin, they began stuffing essentials into their pockets.  
Unexpectedly, there was a knock on the door. Before Max could answer, it was kicked in and Max and 99 were once again confronted by the Kaos agent.  
"Don't you ever give up?" Max asked as the agent shut the door behind him.  
"Never."  
"Listen, I'm going to give you some good advice."  
"What's that?"  
"Get your friend, get into your life belts and get up on deck."  
"Why, may I ask?"  
"That shudder? The iceberg, the ice on deck, did you see it?"  
"No."  
"This ship is going to sink."  
"How can you know that?" He asked sarcastically.  
"I saw Andrews and Ismay talking to the Captain. I saw the looks on their faces. We have big problems."  
"No, you have a big problem," He pointed a gun at them. "You're going below with me."   
"Are you blind??? Haven't you seen what's going on up on deck?"  
"I got here without going out on deck. As a matter of fact, if I had gone out on deck, I wouldn't have seen you."  
Max and 99 both groaned.  
"You don't think I believe that story, do you? This is the unsinkable Titanic!"  
Max gave 99 a look.  
"You can believe whatever you want, you fool," He said. "But this ship will sink. And there aren't enough lifeboats for everyone on board."  
"How do you know that?" The Kaos agent suddenly looked worried.  
"I was talking to Mr. Andrews at dinner. They took off the extra boats to provide more deck space."  
There was a series of knocks on the door. The Kaos agent opened it. His partner, her eyes wide, grabbed his arm.  
"They're filling the lifeboats! Some of them have already left! And they don't seem to be filling them to capacity either, the fools! I heard the Captain telling his officers the ship is going to sink!"  
"Sink? But she can't . . ."  
"That burg grazed the starboard side of the ship right where we loosened those rivets! All we've managed to do is dig our own graves!!"  
"What about them?" He asked, gesturing at Max and 99.  
"Who cares???"  
"What if they live . . . and tell?"  
"What difference does it make? Who would believe them? And how would anyone ever find out if they were telling the truth? Come on, let's go!" She tugged at his arm and dragged him out of the room.  
"My God, Max . . ." 99 said, looking at the clock. "It's 1:30! How did it get so late?"  
"I don't know, but notice how much the deck is sloping?"  
"Let's get to the boat before someone thinks about it."  
"If they do, we'll have company if and when our little storm shows."  
99 didn't answer. They continued gathering anything they thought they could use, stuffing it into their pockets. Then headed out on deck.  
It was a madhouse.  
Max and 99 watched as some of the women willingly got into the lifeboats. Others refused, saying they would rather stay on board, where it was safe. Others were screaming. Then there were those that flatly refused to go. Mrs. Isidor Straus told her husband, "We have lived together for many years. Where you go, I go." (**)  
They moved on. At another boat, they watched as J. Bruce Ismay hesitated, then took a seat in a nearly empty lifeboat, thus sealing his fate.  
"I don't know why everyone hated and blamed him so much," 99 said.  
"Who?"  
"Mr. Ismay. I think he should have gotten in the lifeboat."  
"Really?"  
"The inquiries needed somebody to tell them what went on from the corporate point of view and Ismay did that. But he was vilified the rest of his life because of it."  
Max looked at her. "Uh, 99 . . . What does 'vilified' mean?"  
"Slandered. Criticized."  
"Oh."  
Max and 99 pushed their way through the crowd and towards the bow, the opposite direction from everyone else. When they reached the area near the bridge, they stopped and stared at each other in dismay. The entire bow of the ship, including their precious raft, was now completely under water.  
"We know where it is," Max said, trying to keep his voice calm. "Come on, 99." He pulled a knife out of his pocket and put it in his mouth. He motioned for her to follow.  
"Wait, Max."  
He looked at her inquisitively.  
99 uncoiled the rope and tossed half of it him.  
"Good thinking," He said around the knife.  
They tied the ropes around their waists, then, holding onto the rail, they entered the water.  
"Oh, Max . . ." 99 said, her teeth chattering. "Even with all the things I've read, I never could have imagined that the water was this cold!"  
With water up to their chests, they pulled and tugged at ropes tied to the boat, but they were tied too tight. Max pulled the ax from his belt and handed it to 99. As she hacked away, Max cut through the ropes with the knife. Finally, it was freed. Pulling it out into the water, they swam away from the ship, then tried in vain for nearly fifteen minutes to get it together. At last they succeeded. Crawling aboard, they quickly secured the devices that locked the boat together.   
"Those idiots in the lab are going to get a piece of my mind," 99 grumbled, her breath coming in short gasps.  
"What?"  
"This thing is supposed to be easy to put together in an emergency. Would you call what we just went through easy??"  
"No."  
"They can kiss my . . ."  
"99!" Max interrupted sternly. "Worry about it later . . ."  
Covering themselves with blankets to keep warm, they picked up the oars and rowed as hard as possible. When they got about three hundred yards away, guilt assaulted them. They both stopped rowing and sat there, leaning on the oars to catch their breath. As they did, they stared at the most magnificent ship ever built. It was now 2:10 AM. The bow had now completely disappeared. The stern was rising out of the water with tremendous speed, blocking out the stars. Suddenly, all the lights went out. They flickered back on for a moment, then went out for good. The stern of the Titanic rose higher and higher . . .  
Suddenly, there was a tremendous cracking and tearing sound. 99 pulled Max close and they watched in horror as the huge ship ripped herself in two. The bow held for a few seconds, as though dangling by a string, then detached and disappeared into the inky blackness. The stern, crawling with frantic people, and suddenly freed of it's cumbersome load, fell back to the sea, crushing the people struggling in the water. Slowly it began to rise again, until it was almost completely perpendicular. It bobbed for several minutes, like a cork, then quickly and quietly sank beneath the waves. It was 2:20 AM. Max and 99 were in tears.  
Then the screaming began. It was a deafening, appalling sound.  
"We have to go back, Max."  
"We should try," He paused. "But we could be making a big mistake. We're not supposed to change history."  
"I don't care," 99 said angrily. "We can't just sit here and do nothing!"  
"You're right. Let's go back."  
They turned the boat around. They had only gone several hundred yards when Max stopped.  
"I see someone," Max said, pointing a short distance away.  
They rowed over and pulled the person from the water. 99 covered him with a blanket and rubbed his hands.  
"Max . . ."  
"Yeah?"  
"It's Officer Murdoch."  
Max knelt beside the officer. "Will . . ."  
Murdoch opened his eyes and looked at him.  
"Max. Are you both all right?"  
"We're fine."  
"Harry went back to see if anyone is alive. Did he find anyone?"  
"I don't know," Max replied.  
"I did everything I could, Max. I put her hard-a-starboard and run the engines full astern, but it was too close; she hit it . . . I intended to port around it but she hit before I could do anymore (***). She was sluggish and slow to respond. We were going too fast. She wouldn't turn!!" Murdoch struggled to sit up.  
"Shh," 99 said. She got out the first aide kit and began cleaning a wound on his forehead.  
"I did everything I was supposed to do. But it's my fault, my fault."  
"No, Will, it isn't your fault," Max said, taking his hand.  
"Max, please make sure people know I did my duty."  
"You can tell them that yourself."  
Murdoch shook his head. "Can't . . . it's so cold . . ."   
Murdoch's grip on Max's hand tightened for a moment, then relaxed.  
99 checked his pulse. "Max, he's dead."  
"I know," Max said softly, tears in his eyes. "What are we going to do? We can't take him with us."  
"We'll let him go with his shipmates."  
Max agreed and, after a tearful prayer, they lowered Murdoch into the water.  
Max put his arms around 99 and held her tight. "I love you," he whispered. "Oh, God, how I love you."  
99 held him. "I love you, Max."   
Her eyes caught a movement in the darkness. She squinted. "Max, look," She said, pointing.  
Max miserably looked up and saw several people swimming nearby.  
As Max and 99's boat neared the floundering people, they swam over and clung to the side. 99 reached over and helped the woman into the boat, Max grasped the man's hand and helped him aboard. 99 threw a coat over the woman's shoulder's and looked into her face.  
"Well, well, well . . . what have we here? Max, does this woman look familiar to you?"  
"About as familiar as this gentleman," Max replied.  
Out of all the people on the Titanic struggling in the water, Max and 99 had picked up the two Kaos agents.  
"This presents a quite interesting scenario, doesn't it, 99?" Max asked.  
"It's certainly does, 86," 99 replied.  
The two Kaos agents looked at each other.  
"What do you think we should do, 99, throw 'em back?" Max asked.  
99 nodded. "I like that idea, 86."  
"You can't do that!" The woman yelled.  
99 leaned close. "And why not? You were going to kill us."   
"I was the one who told him to forget about you, remember?"  
"I remember," 99 said. She turned to Max. "I guess we could keep this one. But what about him? The one that offered us the new and exciting stateroom?"  
"Fish food?"  
"Okay by me," 99 said.  
"Listen, I'm sorry," The Kaos agent whined. "Don't throw me back, it's cold. I'll freeze to death."  
"Really? How sad." 99 grabbed the front of his coat. "Listen, jerk, what would have happened to us if we hadn't gotten out of that room?" She snapped.   
The Kaos Agent lowered his head and said nothing.  
"It's your fault the Titanic sank. You've caused the deaths of hundreds of people. So don't whine to me about how you'll 'freeze to death' in the water 'cause I don't want to hear it!" 99 raged.  
Max gave him an angry look, but spoke quietly. "We have no intention of throwing either of you back. We have scruples. You can row . . . we're going back to look for survivors."  
Before they could start, Lifeboat #14, with Fifth Officer Harold Lowe, came alongside.  
"Max, can you help me look for survivors?" He asked. "I've found two so far. Maybe together we can save more."  
"That's what we were about to do," 99 said.   
"All right, we're headed that way," Officer Lowe said, pointing East. "Why don't you head back towards where the bow went down?"  
"Sure. Hey, listen, can you take these two?" Max asked. "They're good rowers and your people look tired."   
"That would be a big help, thanks."   
As the Kaos agent was about to step into the lifeboat, he whispered to Max. "Why didn't you say anything?"  
Max shrugged. "What's the point?"  
"I don't know why you decided to save us, but thank you."  
Max didn't reply as the two Kaos agents settled down next to the oars.  
"Max? Have you seen Will?" Officer Lowe asked.  
"He's dead," Max said solemnly.  
Officer Lowe lowered his head.  
"Officer Lowe?"  
Officer Lowe continued staring silently at the cold, black, unforgiving water. Max took a hold of his arm. Finally, he looked up.  
Max gave him a salute. "God Bless you, Harry. You're a brave and honorable man."  
Officer Lowe smiled sadly and saluted back.   
The two boats separated.   
"Max? Why didn't you tell Officer Lowe about those two?"  
"That changes history, 99."  
"Oh, of course," 99 replied, feeling stupid.  
All at once they noticed it was strangely quiet. They could still hear people shouting for help, but it was a difference silence that caught their attention.  
"99 . . ." Max began.  
A huge bolt of lightning suddenly split the sky. There was a loud crack of thunder and the wind seized them. Throwing their arms around each other, they waited it out . . . again.  
Less than ten minutes later, the storm dissipated. The sky clear and was full of stars. It was dark, peaceful . . . and quiet.  
"When are we, Max?"  
"Let's find out . . ." He pulled the scanner from it's hiding place and turned it on. Larabee's voice, weak with fatigue, issued from the speaker.  
"Max, 99 . . . If you're there, anywhere, please answer. Over."  
"We're here, Larabee. Over." Max said.  
"MAX!!! 99!!! Are you okay???" Larabee screamed, forgetting all protocol.  
"We're both fine, we got a bit lost. How're the twins?"  
"They're fine, Max, fine. I'll call 99's Mom as soon as we hang up."  
"Can you send someone for us? We're at 41° 46' N 50° 14' W. We're a bit tired. Over."  
"There's a salvage ship in your area. We'll send word to them to pick you up. I'm so glad you're okay. Over."  
"We're glad to hear your voice, see you soon. Thanks, Buddy, over and out."  
Max hung up and looked at 99. "Help's on the way," he said.  
"I wonder who those Kaos agents were and what happened to them?" 99 pondered.  
"I don't know. Do you think they were right?"  
"About what?"  
"The loose rivets?"  
99 shrugged. "I don't know, but I suggest we keep our mouths shut. Like we did with Pearl."  
Max nodded in agreement. He took her hand and they interlocked fingers. They sat that way, quietly, covered with a blanket until the lights of a ship appeared. Max fired the last flare and within no time the ship glided up. A light shined on them and someone lowered a line. They easily tied the boat to the line and were lifted onto the deck of the ship.  
"Hi, there," A man reached over and helped them both out of the boat. "Wow . . . you're just in time."  
"For what?" 99 asked.  
"Come see."  
Max and 99 followed the man down some stairs and into a cramped room. It seemed as if the entire crew was jammed into this one, tiny room.  
"Take a look. If we hadn't turned to come for you, we wouldn't have found this," The man said excitedly, pointing at an array of television sets.  
The man who appeared to be in charge turned to introduce himself, but someone interrupted. "Hey, Bob, look at that!!"  
Everyone, Max and 99 included, turned to stare at the largest TV screen. Out of the inky blackness, a ghostly entity appeared . . . the bow of a ship. The men in the room cheered, applauded and clapped the man on the back.  
Robert Ballard turned to Max and 99, "After 74 years we finally found her!"  
"Found who?" Max asked, feigning ignorance.  
"The Titanic!"  
"The Titanic . . ." Max asked softly, taking 99's hand.  
"Yes! The Titanic! Can you believe it? You've just witnessed history . . . !"   
  
  
Jodi Goldfinger 10/0  
  
_________________________________  
  
  
Historical Information and Other Notes - The "Titanic" was a beautiful ship. When Robert Ballard found her in September of 1985, I was so excited, I was glued to the set.   
  
The "Titanic" hit an iceberg at 11:40 PM on Sunday, April 14, 1912. Less than three hours later, on Monday, April 15, 1912, at 2:20 AM, she broke in two and sank.   
  
Fifth Officer Harold Godfrey Lowe - All the Titanic's Officers were good, brave, honorable men. But Fifth Officer Lowe, in lifeboat #14, proved himself a true hero. He had his crew spread their passengers among four other boats. Then they went back to look for survivors. Officers Lowe's lifeboat was the only one to return after the sinking. They found only four people alive in the frigid water . . . one man died.  
  
First Officer William McMaster Murdoch - Officer Murdoch became a convenient scapegoat because he was on the bridge the night the Titanic hit the iceberg. Read more about him at: http://www.dalbeattie.com/titanic/ticolafa.htm  
  
Officers of The Titanic - http://www.geocities.com/Hollywood/Theater/7937/officers.html  
  
Max tells 99 she looks 'gilded'. The era in which Titanic sailed was known as "The Gilded Age." No wars, the economy was great and the world was pretty much at peace. The Titanic changed all that.   
  
If Kaos was stared in Bucharest in 1904, then they would have been around when the Titanic sailed.  
  
** Mrs. Strauss said this to her husband after refusing to enter a lifeboat.   
  
*** First Officer Murdoch to Captain Smith immediately after the collision.   
  
The "mysterious black cloud" that Max and 99 talk about can be found in my story "Lost In Time" at: http://aufinger.home.mindspring.com/maxand99/GS%20Fan%20Fiction.htm 


End file.
